


Youtubers

by LargePumpkin



Series: Lams one shots [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Eliza and Maria are the best, F/F, Gay Couple, M/M, YouTubers - Freeform, marliza is just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LargePumpkin/pseuds/LargePumpkin
Summary: Alex and John are famous youtubers and are doing a Q&A (The story goes as if it were being played on Youtube)Prompt 27: "I'm pregnant"





	

Prompt 27: “I’m pregnant”

 

John sat down next to Alex and pulled out his phone.  
“You need a haircut.” Alex looked over at John, whose hair had gotten a bit wild  
“No I don’t.”

 

The intro rolled, which was a bunch of clips from previous videos, the profile picture, and background music. It was John’s favorite song “My Shot” for the musical Miranda.

 

“Hey revolutionaries! We’re back again with another Q&A for you guys!” Alex did their normal intro while John got his phone out and started scrolling through twitter comments. Once he got to a few that he liked, Alex was finishing up explaining what the video was about. John wrapped his arms around Alex’s waist and kissed his temple.

 

“John, the first question please?” Alex scooted closer to John and looked at the phone. 

 

“Alright first question is from @It’sKaitlyn_23 and she says ‘What was the first thing you thought when you saw each other for the first time?’ ” John said and looked towards Alex. 

 

“The first thing that I thought when I saw Alex was ‘Damn he’s really cute.’ ” He smiled and Alex looked to the camera. 

 

“I had a lot of thoughts when I saw John and they all probably ranged from ‘I already like him’ to things a bit too inappropriate for our younger viewers.” 

 

John wiggled his eyebrows and kissed Alex on the lips. 

 

“Next question. @TheCoolKids asks ‘What is a secret that you’ve been hiding from each other?’ Now John, I think that I should go first. I’ve had a secret that i’ve been meaning to tell you for a while.” He took a deep breath 

 

“I’m pregnant.” He deadpanned. There was silence for a moment before they both burst out laughing. When they regained themselves Alex spoke again. 

 

“Okay my real answer is that the lo mein that you love is really from East China Inn.” 

 

John’s chin dropped and he said “So that’s why you never let us go there!” 

 

“Yeah fine, but now you have to tell me your secret.” Now Alex was sitting on his knees and had his arms wrapped around the taller man’s neck. He kissed his cheek an sat back down, grabbing the phone. 

 

“Okay so as most of you guys know,” he gestured at the camera “Alex writes for the Times, and sometimes he gets to go on trips. The last time he was away I had to sleep with one of his shirts to fall asleep.” 

 

Alex gave him a big bear hug and whispered “I love you.” 

 

John smiled and hugged him back. “I love you too.” 

 

The camera cut to a new clip of Alex and John a few minutes later with lo mein. 

 

“Alright last one. This is from @HarleyQuinn45 and they want to knoooooow…… which of our friends are the cutest couple.” Alex smiled “I think that we both have the same answer.”

 

“Marliza!” they both said at the same time. John soke. 

 

“Our friend Eliza just got engaged to our other friend Maria and they are actually a really cute couple. They are really lovey dovey with each other.” 

 

Alex stared at him. “You say this like we haven’t gotten thrown out of three movie theaters because of ‘our inappropriate actions’ ” He used air quotes and a snobbish voice at the last part. 

 

John laughed and kissed his nose. “That is very true.”

 

Alex started the outro. “That’s all for this video so make sure to like, comment, and subscribe to become a Lamb and as always, have a lovely, gay day!”

 

John followed up with the last bit.  
“Our Lamb of the week is…….. PhilipTheFighter! Thank you for always commenting, and liking, and keep it up. Bye guys!”

 

They faded and the outro played.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on tumblr and we can yell about stuff :) https://www.tumblr.com/blog/largepumpkin  
> Please comment and give kudos because i live off of attention
> 
> I just made up the twitter handles, just an FYI :)


End file.
